Noticia
by Selector18
Summary: Asuna y kazuto llevan dos años casados, pero en las últimas dos semanas ella ha estado actuando algo distante con él... Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del sensei Reki yo solo me permito jugar un poco con ellos.


**Noticia**

 _Cambio_

* * *

Manejando a una velocidad de unos 120km/h, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su amado hogar y tratando de entender lo que hace unas horas atrás había leído en un corto mensaje.

 _"_ _Tenemos que hablar"_

Si, eso era lo que su joven esposa le había mandado escrito en un mensaje a su móvil.

Y por su corta experiencia _(que se basaban más bien en películas que había visto)_ , sabía que esa pequeña oración no traía nada bueno consigo y era eso mismo lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Kirigaya Kazuto de ahora veintitrés años, llevaba casado ya dos años con su amada esposa y compañera Yuuki Asuna de veinticuatro años.

Para él, cada momento que podía pasar al lado de tan hermosa mujer era tan gratificante, que no se cansaba de agradecerle a la Dios y a la vida por haber cruzado sus caminos aquel día en que todo comenzó, en aquel castillo flotante.

Sin embargo con aquellas palabras que no decían mucho y que mas bien daban rienda suelta a la imaginación del joven, no podía nada mas que preocuparse y llevándolo a la situación actual.

Él estudiaba por las mañanas en la universidad y por las tardes trabajaba en un proyecto que tenía en una empresa dedicada a la tecnología de inmersión y que le generaba una generosa cantidad _(teniendo en cuenta de que aún no tenia ningún titulo)_ en sus ingresos y con lo cual podía solventar sus gastos de estudio y los de su amada esposa, así como también algunos pequeños gastos de su hogar.

Por lo que tras recibir el mensaje cerca del medio día y viendo que ese día no podía pedir permiso para retirarse antes del trabajo, Kazuto tuvo que esperar hasta que llegara las ocho de la noche y así por fin poder dirigirse a casa como los días anteriores con la ansiedad expuesta en todo su ser.

¿Pero porque parecía exaltado con el mensaje?

Pues por el simple hecho de que desde aproximadamente dos semanas atrás hasta ese día, Asuna había estado actuando algo distante con él. Cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a ella para abrazarla, besarla o simplemente tener un pequeño contacto, ella rápidamente se alejaba y alegaba estar cansada.

Era cierto que él casi no estaba en todo el día y ella solo tenía clases de mañana y solo en raras ocasiones también los tenía de tarde, por lo que el resto del día se encontraba sola en la casa o salía a algún lugar con sus queridas amigas Keiko, Rika, Shino y con Suguha la hermana/prima del pelinegro.

Pero en cuanto Kazuto llegaba ya entrada la noche, él se encargaba de compensar su ausencia durante el día, hablaban y cenaban juntos. Compartían todo el tiempo que podían, todo lo hacían juntos, cocinar, comer, bañarse, dormir _( y algo más que dormir)._

Y los fines de semanas se volvían inseparables, aprovechaban cada momento que tenían para estar juntos, paseaban, salían a comer a restaurantes, visitaban a sus amigos y familia, hasta entraban al juego para pasar tiempo con su pequeña hija Yui.

Es por eso que su mente en este momento se encontraba algo confundida.

¿Era algo bueno o malo esas palabras?

En tanto trataba de pensar por su cuenta que sería de lo que tenían que hablar, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa. Entonces estacionó su moto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con Asuna sentada en el gran sofá que estaba en medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

\- Ya llegué... - aventuró tímidamente el pelinegro esperando la respuesta de su joven esposa - Asuna...

Asuna al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía, volteó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con esa mirada que la hacía estremecer cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con aquellas pupilas negras y tan profundas que transmitían tanto en cada mirada y ella... ¿estaba... llorando?

Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y se notaban algo rojos. Definitivamente había estado llorando, pero... ¿por qué?. Era la pregunta que se hacía Kazuto en ese momento, acaso él había hecho algo que dañara a su esposa de tal manera que había comenzado a llorar?.

\- Asuna que tienes? - se apresuró a llegar hasta ella preocupado y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de ella con ese gesto - por qué estas llorando?, que tienes?

Asuna lo miró fijamente, se separó de él rápidamente y conteniendo algunas lágrimas le dijo.

\- kirito kun yo... - sonrió levemente - quiero decir... que las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar desde ahora...

Kazuto no la dejo continuar y empezó a preguntar.

\- D-de qué estas hablando, como que van a cambiar? - decía con la voz temblorosa por el comentario de su esposa.

\- S-si van a cambiar, no podemos seguir así...

\- Seguir como? - aventuró el joven ojinegro temiendo que la respuesta sea lo que se estaba imaginando.

\- Así como estamos ahora, juntos lo..

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Kazuto empezaba a desesperarse - si te molestó algo que hice solo dímelo.

\- Hee..? - Asuna soltó un gemido de confusión, hasta que comprendió lo que su amado pelinegro había entendido al malinterpretar sus palabras por lo que continuó diciendo - No, no es eso kirito kun sino que...

\- ¿Es por qué no paso mucho tiempo en casa en la semana?, ¿es por qué trabajo demasiado?

Kazuto definitivamente no le dejaba decir nada para explicarse y empezaba a desesperarse a él mismo y también a Asuna haciendo preguntas apresuradas que no dejaba que ella conteste.

\- K-kirito kun creo que... estas malinterpretando todo - lo dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Definitivamente Kazuto había dejado de escuchar a su esposa desde hacía ya unos minutos - ¿es porque casi quemo la cena el otro día?

\- Kazuto kun quieres escucharme de una vez! - Asuna estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y a enfadarse, pero el joven seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la razón de por qué Asuna estaba diciendo todo eso - porque si es por eso solo me olvide un momento de ella y...

En un instante Asuna lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacía sí, degustando sus labios en un beso casto y lleno de sentimiento. Beso que había utilizado como método para acallar las inseguridades del pelinegro. Y ahí estaban solo ellos dos compartiendo un gesto en esa sala que había sido testigo de muchos buenos momentos igual o aún mejores que ese.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que el beso fue intensificándose dejando saber al otro todo el sentimiento que habían guardado a lo largo del día para este momento en que sus labios se unían y solo se separaban levemente para recuperar el aire y continuar con aquella caricia que amaban compartir.

Al momento de separarse Asuna tomó la mejilla derecha de Kazuto y antes de que él pudiera decir algo...

\- ¿Ahora si vas a escucharme? - le preguntó dulcemente y dedicándole una mirada tierna. Kazuto solo asintió mudo y sin moverse demasiado.

\- Te dije que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotros porque..

Y, realmente aunque él dijera algo, hacía totalmente lo contrario y aquí iba de nuevo interrumpiendo lo que la joven trataba de decir.

\- No quiero dejarte, te amo tanto Asuna - la abrazó de la cintura y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y los largos cabellos mandarina de la joven, aspirando así el dulce aroma de su compañera - si hice algo para hacerte llorar de verdad que lo sien...

\- Vas a ser papá Kazuto kun - soltó de repente la joven, sin perder mas tiempo, sin dar mas oportunidades a que el joven frente a ella siguiera especulando quien sabe que tipo de cosas mas.

\- ...

Kazuto se quedó completamente mudo. ¿Acaso había oído bien o solo era su mente que estaba jugando con él? - Estoy embarazada - repitió de nueva cuenta y con cierto brillo en sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

\- ¿Que? - el pelinegro parecía aun no poder reaccionar ante la noticia.

\- Kazuto kun vamos a ser papás! - decía totalmente emocionada mientras le tomaba las manos al joven, pero al ver que no profería palabra alguna se asustó un poco ante la idea de que él no quisiera tener hijos aun, por lo que algo temerosa lo llamó - K-kazuto kun!? - Pero toda inseguridad se esfumó al ver pequeñas gotas de agua salada cayendo silenciosamente desde sus profundos ojos haciendo un recorrido por la mejilla masculina para terminar por perderse en el tapiz de aquel fino y acogedor sofá.

En ese momento Kazuto había empezado a llorar y acercándose hasta ella la tomo de la cintura, la levantó del sofá para luego dar vueltas con ella y después la miró fijo a los ojos y la abrazó tan fuerte que Asuna se estremeció ante el contacto, tan cerca, tan emocionada por la noticia que solo esperaba que él le dijera algo.

\- Seré papá! - por fin dijo aun entre lagrimas y mirándola fijamente, mostrando total emoción en sus pupilas, en su voz y en su tierna sonrisa de felicidad. - vamos a tener un hijo o hija - decía afianzando mas el abrazo.

\- Así es Kirito kun, un pequeño fruto de ti y de mi - las sonrisas habían vuelto a los rostros de ambos, denotando la alegría del momento - de nuestro amor - culminó en un leve susurro para finalmente corresponder aquel abrazo lleno de emoción desbordante.

\- Es por eso que estabas llorando? ? - la miró con algo de duda a lo que ella asintió levemente - ¿pero por qué mi amor?- dijo depositando un tierno beso en la cabeza de la joven - si es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado.

\- Lo sé, para mi también es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido, tanto que las lágrimas eran de felicidad - apoyó su rostro en el pecho masculino y se aferró mas al pecho masculino como si eso fuera posible.

Así permanecieron unos minutos en esa posición, sin dar señales de querer moverse hasta que el pelinegro rompió ese cómodo silencio.

\- Oye! - pareció recordar algo entre tantas ideas mezcladas, Asuna solo lo miró expectante a que continuara - porque me mandaste ese mensaje! !. No sabes todo lo que sufrí con él... y además has estado actuando distante conmigo! ! - le dijo con cierto tono de reproche pero sin dejar se mostrar ese lado tierno que lo caracterizaba.

\- Jeje lo siento - sonrió apenada - es que apenas me enteré esta mañana... y, pensé que sería mejor decírtelo de frente. No podía esperar mas así que decidí escribirte un mensaje para ver si tal vez así podías llegar un poco mas temprano - soltó una risa entre divertida y nerviosa - P-pero no es mi culpa que kirito kun se imagine quien sabe que cosas extrañas - contra atacó haciendo un puchero de enojo que solo la hacía ver mas adorable.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa - estaba tan feliz que ya no le importaba ese pequeño malentendido - ¿ de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? - preguntó emocionado y tocando levemente el pequeño y aún plano vientre de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Tengo cerca de ocho semanas, aunque las molestias y nauseas comunes del embarazo los he estado sintiendo desde apenas hace dos semanas - ante esa confesión Kazuto por fin entendió el por qué del comportamiento extraño de su amada esos últimos días.

Y sin decir mas palabras se dedicó a palpar el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño fruto de su amor, un tierno gesto que se convertiría en una hermosa costumbre durante los siguientes meses, mientras Asuna lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios enternecida con aquel acto tan tierno por parte del pelinegro.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
